the wonders of a simple duet
by becks-castle41319
Summary: can love seriously blossom from a duet?  DL [ONESHOT]  its good trust me!  read it and you really will not regret it!  its cute.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Dana Cruz walked into the auditorium of Pacific Coast Academy.

"Dana, what are you going to do for the talent show?" Her blonde haired friend asked, trailing behind her.

"You'll see Zoey. You'll all see." Dana responded and headed backstage. She started to warm up her voice, since the talent show was going to start in a half hour.

"Okay, I have to go help Nicole. Good Luck Dana!" Zoey said and rushed out.

"Wow. I hope I can pull this off. The song is originally for a duet, but I'm singing it by myself, with the cd." Dana sighed and closed her eyes. Dana got up and walked around.

"Five minutes." Dana said to herself. She was ready though. She wore White and Red Adios, white jeans, a red tanktop with a white polo over it. Her hair was perfectly curled and she was ready to sing. She looked out, the place was full.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!!! WELCOME TO THE PCA TALENT SHOW!!" Chase announced, yeah, he was the host. Dana waited. She was act number 5. An hour later, she heard her name.

"NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE VOCAL STYLINGS OF MS. DANA CRUZ!" Chase finished and everyone clapped. Dana took a deep breath and stepped out onto stage. All eyes were on her.

"Here goes." She whispered to herself.

_  
That's how much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And I can't stand ya  
Must everything you do   
make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile  
No..  
_

Dana looked around, where was that second voice coming from? All of a sudden Logan stepped out from behind the stage. They both smiled and continued to sing. _  
_

_(Logan)  
but you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
and then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget  
that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did_

Logan  
But I hate it  


He walked up to Dana and held her hand, she turned slightly pink, but the audience couldn't see because of the lights.

_  
[__Dana   
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you   
For too long, that's wrong_

Logan  
Girl, I hate it   
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
So I despise that I adore you  


They looked eachother exactly in the eyes and smiled. Both were very comfortable to be there right now.

_  
[Dana Logan)__  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)   
And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so.._

Logan  
And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh

[Dana  
Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
Love you beyond the reason why   
And it just ain't right

Logan  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so

[Both:  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak   
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..

[Dana Logan  
That's how much I love you  
How much I need you  
That's how much I need you  
How much I love you  
That's how much I love you  
How much I need you  
That's how much I need you  
I need you

[Dana Logan  
And I hate that I love you sooo...  
And I hate how much I love you boy (Hey)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...ooh)  
But I just can't let you go (But I just can't let you go, no)  
And I hate that I love you so

[Both:  
And I hate that I love you so.. so..

They both finished and took a bow. Dana hugged Logan and he hugged back. Smiles never left their faces.

"LOGAN THANK YOU SO MUCH!! But why?" She asked.

"Dana, I wasn't going to let you sing by yourself, plus your too hot not to have a singing partner babe." He said and smirked.

"Don't call me babe!" She scolded him.

"Fine, your too beautiful not to have a singing partner. Better?" Logan asked.

"Beautiful? R-Really Logan?" Dana asked, looking at Logan's face.

"Really." Was his only anwser.

"THAT WAS GREAT GUYS!!" Zoey came over and congratulated them.

"Who's up for Sushi Rox? I only needed to host part of the talent show." Chase asked.

"Let's go!" Dana shouted and they made their way over to eat.

_Few hours later…_

"Logan? LOGAN!!" Dana called as she made her way outside. No one knew where Logan was at the moment. Dana gave up and sat at the edge of the fountain.

"Looking for me?" Dana whipped her head around to find Logan standing there.

"Hey. Where'd you go?" She asked.

"Just wandering around campus." Logan stated. A harsh wind blew and caused Dana to shiver. Logan wrapped his arms around her.

"C'mon, let's head back to your dorm, mine's a mess." Logan acknowledged and held Dana close all the way back to the dorm. Dana opened the door to her dorm room and walked in, Logan following her. He shut the door and sat on the couch.

"What are you doing Cruz?"

"Getting a sweatshirt IDIOT!" She replied. Dana threw on a baby blue hoodie and sat next to Logan.

"Sooo…" Logan started.

"So, thank's so much for doing what you did at the talent show tonight Logan. Really." Dana stated and turned to face Logan. A smile tugged at her lips.

"I wouldn't do it for anyone but you. You-You mean a lot to me Dana. I'm not just saying that."

"Logan, you mean so much to me. Most girls just go after guys because of the way they look. When someone tries to date a guy that is sweet and nice, everyone makes fun of them because the boy isn't popular, or athletic. Logan, your different. You really are a nice guy, not everyone gets to see that though." Dana finished. Logan lifted her chin with one finger and leaned in. He gently placed his lips on hers. She kissed him back. An innocent kiss turned into a heated, passionate make-out session. Dana was on top of Logan, one of her hands in his hair, another one resting on his chest.

Dana pulled back for air. Logan looked at her and they both smiled the biggest smile possible. Logan stood up and got on one knee.

"Dana, I know this is cheesy but…will you be my girlfriend?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Of course." Dana simply replied. She stood up and took Logan's hand.

"I now consider myself the luckiest man alive." Logan stated.

"Your sweet Logan. One of the many reasons I love you."

"I love you too D. Always and forever. That's my word." Logan finished. They walked out of Butler hall, hand in hand.

For Dana Cruz and Logan Reese considered themselves the luckiest people alive at this point. They had eachother, and that's all that mattered to them.

**Short little oneshot. Song is HATE THAT I LOVE YOU by Rihanna featuring **

**Ne-Yo. I think the song really is perfect for this couple. **

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


End file.
